ONLY YOU 1
by Ahgase93
Summary: karna pertengkaran kecil membuat jinyoung dan mark semakin dekat.


"hy man!" tegur seseorang kepada JB  
"hey, mark tumben kau datang sepagi ini. oh iya kenalkan dia park jinyoung, dia selama ini tinggal bersamaku orang tuanya pergi ke berbisnis di luar negeri dan dia menitipkannya padaku, untung saja dia tidak ini mark teman dari kecilku ,jinyoung"  
"hay, annyeong" sapa jinyoung

"annyeong" balas mark  
"yasudah perkenalannya lanjut nanti, dikit lagi bel masuk" ucap JB "istirahat kita bareng oke" ucap JB lagi  
"oke" balas Mark

"hei hei tau tidak , tadi aku ketemu temannya JB hyung . oh tidak dia sangat sangat dingin dan cuek saat betemu dengan ku, bahkan dia tidak berbicara banyak tadi"  
"wah siapa namanya, sunggu penasaran" jawab Jackson  
"tampan tidak orangnya?" tanya bambam  
"hey kau ini , kau mau main belakang dengan ku hah?" omel jackson  
"tidak..tidak..bukan itu maksud ku, kalau tampan suruh saja Jinyoung hyung ambil, dari pada dia hanya sendiri,hahahaha" ejek Bambam  
"kan , kalian mulai lagi. sana deh kalau mau bermesra2an jangan disini, lihat situasi dong"  
"hey dengar...dengar...hari ini kita pulang cepat habis istirahat,kata pak guru kim , guru guru akan mengadakan rapat" ucap salah satu teman sekelas Jinyoung  
kriiinggg...  
bel istirahatpun berbunyi,tak disangka JB dan mark menghampiri kelas jinyoung untuk makan dikantin bersama.  
"kau jadi ikut tidak kekantik bersama kami?" tanya JB  
"iya, tunggu aku ambil uang di tas"  
"jackson kau ikut tidak dengan kami,kekantin bareng? ajaklah kekasihmu itu"  
dan akhirnya mereka berlima kekantin bareng dan memilih tempat duduk di sudut kantin. dan mereka mulai berbicara tetapi babam...  
"ini hyung yang kau maksud teman JB hyung yang dingin itu?" tanya bambam ke jinyoung dengan nada keras membuat mark terkejut  
"ah..itu..bukan begitu kok" jawab jinyoung dengan malu  
"dia bilangku dingin? tau apa dia" batin mark "tapi sikapnya lucu sekali" batin mark dan tertawa kecil  
"hahaha..jinyoung kau ini,dia baik kok. ga sedingin yang kau kira" JB menjawab dengan tertawa  
saat menunggu makanan , datang teman jinyoung dan kekasihnya JB yaitu youngjae  
"hei JB, tega sekali tidak mengajakku"  
"ah mian chagi, tadi aku buru-buru soalnya tadi kita juga udah janji dari pagi, sungguh maaf ya, sini duduk"  
JB menawarkan bangku kosong di sebelah mark agar berhadapan dengan JB, namun mark pun juga berhadapan dengan Jinyoung.  
"yugyeom,duduklah sebelahku" tawar jinyoung  
"bagaimana hari ini kita main saja dirumahku,bagaimana?"  
"maaf JB,aku tak bisa ada hal lain yang harus aku kerjakan dirumah" ucap mark'  
"oke baiklah tak apa, mungkin lain kali kau harus bisa ya , mark?"  
mark menjawab dengan senyuman ke arah JB dan merasa diperhatikan mark pun langsung menoleh ke arah jinyoung dan berhasil membuat pipi jinyoung merah karna malu.  
"hyung, aku ketoilet sebentar ya" ucapnya sambil berlari  
"ku juga ingin ketoilet" ucap mark

mark mengikuti jinyoung ke tolilet untuk memastikan apakah jinyoung sakit karna pipinya yang memerah. namun saat ingin masuk ke toilet , mark mendengar ocehan jinyoung tentang dirinya dan mark tau pipinya merah bukan karna sakit tapi karna malu. mark pun tetap mengintipnya dan tertawa liat sikap jinyoung yang lucu.  
"kenapa dia menoleh ke arahku? apa dia sadar bahwa aku perhatikannya? aku akui dia tampan tapi tetap saja dia dingin sekali" ucap Jinyoung pada kaca  
"tapi tampang seperti dia tipe playboy . hah! mana ada yang mau dengannya, lihat lah wajah ku jadi merah karna nya"  
mark yang mendengarnya tertawa dan masuk ke toilet dengan wajah yang dingin seperti tidak tau apa apa dan membuat jinyoung kaget.  
"kau kenapa kaget melihatku tadi saat aku menoleh kearahmu?" tanya mark menatap mata jinyoung  
"tidak" jawab jinyoung dengan pipi yang memerah  
sakin senangnya mark mengerjai jinyoung,mark berjalan maju kearah jinyoung , hingga badan jinyoung bertemu dengan tembok dan jarak mereka hanya beberapa cm  
"aa..ap..apa yang kau la..lakukan?"tanya jinyoung gugup  
"kau sangat tidak sopan , jinyoung-ssi" jawab mark bercanda  
"aaa..aapa salah kk..ku?" jawab jinyoung dengan gugup  
tanpa menjawab mark langsung saja meniup wajah dan leher jinyoung dengan lembut hingga membuat jinjoung memejamkan matanya menikmati.  
"kau menikmatinya?" bisik lembut ditelinga jinyoung membuat jinyoung sadar dan mencoba untuk pergi dari mark tetapi mark melumat bibir jinyoung kasar yang membuat jinyoung terkejut dan mendorong mark dengan kasar.  
"apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak jinyoung  
"kau menikmatinya bukan?" goda mark.  
"dasar sialan..plak!" jinyoung menampar mark dan pergi menuju JB dan kawan kawannya di ikuti oleh mark  
"ada apa dengan wajah mu , jinyoung tanya yugyeom"  
"hyung aku pulang duluan ya, aku sangat lelah" ucap jinyoung ke JB  
"ada apa?makanan pun baru saja datang, dimana mark?"  
"JB, aku pulang duluan ya . maaf tidak bisa berlama lama bersama kalian" ucap mark sambil menatap mata jinyoung. lalu mark mendekati "thanks for fast time" bisik mark dengan lembut membuat jinyoung membeku.  
"see later guys" ucap mark meninggalnya teman temannya.

malam hari , jinyoung dan JB menonton TV tapi jinyoung masih mengingat kejadian di toilet dengan mark, entah sejak kapan wajah jinyoung merah seperti kepiting rebus menyadari jinyoung yang melamun, JB pun membuyarkan pikiran jinyoung  
"kau kenapa ? wajahnya merah sekali, kau sakit? jika sakit , tidur lah untuk istirahat" ucap JB dengan khawatir  
"aku cuma tidak enak badan, oh iya besok izinkan aku , aku besok tidak masuk sekolah dulu sehari"  
"baiklah akan ku sampaikan ke guru, istirahatlah"  
paginya JB kesekolah dengan sendiri dan langsung menuju ke ruang guru menemukan wali kelas dan guru piket untuk memberi tau bahwa jinyoung sedang sakit. dan saat dari ruang guru JB bertemu dengan mark  
"ada apa pagi pagi ke ruang guru" tanya mark  
"itu jinyoung sedang sakit,semalam pipinya sangat sangat merah" ucap JB sambil memegang pipinya.  
"sakit? kok bisa" tanya mark kaget "masa gara gara kemarin dia sakit, apa first kissnya?" batin mark  
"tidak tau juga aku" jawab datar JB  
saat jam pelajaran JB mendapat SMS dari kekasihnya yaitu youngjae  
to: MY JAEBUM  
chagi, hari ini temani aku jalan ya^^ ku tunggu depan sekolah ya :*  
TIDAK ADA KATA TIDAK BISA T_T  
"bagaimana dengan jinyoung kalau sendirian di rumah,apa ku suruh jackson kerumah temani jinyoung" batin JB, dan melirik mark "apa aku suruh mark aja nemanin jinyoung ya sekalian mereka berkenalan lebih jauh" batin JB  
"ada apa kau melihat ku seperti itu?" tanya Mark bingung  
"boleh aku minta tolong , mark? bisa kah kau temani jinyoung dirumah? aku ada janji pergi dengan youngjae, jika kau keberatan tak apa, akan aku suruh yugyeom menemaninya" ucap JB  
"baiklah karna kau temanku jadi aku setuju"

tok..tok..tok  
"ih siapa lagi ganggu orang saja" ucap jinyoung pelan. "ita tunggu" ucap nya dengan teriak dan membuka pintu dan jinyoung pun terkejut melihat sosok dibalik pintu  
"kau?" ucap jinyoung tidak percaya  
"aku disuruh JB untuk menjagamu , katanya kau sakit dan dia juga akan pergi dengan kekasihnya" tutur mark dan masuk begitu saja ke rumah JB  
"ahh bisa gila aku jika berdua dengannya" batin jinyoung sambil menutup pintu  
"memang kau sakit apa?" tanya mark dengan dingin  
"aku tidak sakit, cuma aku malas aja sekolah untuk hari ini saja" balas jinyoung dengan enteng  
"ohhh begitu ya" balas mark  
"kau mau minum apa?" tawar jinyoung  
"apa saja" jawab mark dengan malas  
"air keran?" ucap jinyoung menahan ketawa  
"boleh, jika ku mati orang yang ku datangi kau" ucap mark dingin  
"ah aku hanya bercanda bodoh" jinyoung tertawa  
"apa kau panggil aku apa barusan ? bodoh? .. hei..hei..kemarilah" mark mengejar jinyoung karna dia dipanggil bodoh pasalnya mark lah yang lebih tua darinya.

Next '0'


End file.
